1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device for displaying words, sentences or the like in English, German and other languages. More particularly, the present invention relates to such electronic display device capable of also displaying the accent of the word, sentence or the like to be displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of technology relating to integrated circuits in recent years it has become possible to obtain IC memories of large capacity and to store a set of data containing a first subset of information and a second subset of information related to the first subset. From the stored data the second subset of information can be put out as desired using a display device such as LED by putting in the first subset of information. An example of this novel technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,542. According to the technique disclosed in the patent specification, a name may be stored as the first subset of information and a street address and telephone number may be stored as the second subset of information. By making an input of the name, an output indicating the street address and telephone number can be obtained.
This technique will allow many applications of the electronic device. One example is an electronic interpreter. For example, the spelling of an English word and a Japanese or Germans translation thereof can be stored in a read-only memory (hereinafter referred to as ROM). When the spelling of the English word is put in from the keyboard, its Japanese or German translation can be displayed. Of course, such an electronic interpreter may be designed to display an English translation of a Japanese or German word by making an input of the Japanese or German word from the keyboard. Another application of this technique that is also known provides not only a display of the spelling of an input English word but also of the pronounciation of the input word.
In for practicing this technique, if the position of an accent can be displayed together with the spelling of an English word, the practical usefulness of the electronic device will be improved.